diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruki Mukami
}} Ruki Mukami (無神 ルキ Mukami Ruki) is the eldest son of the Mukami household. He is known as the 'Brains' of the Mukami family. Appearance Ruki is a handsome young man with ruffled, short hair colored with black on top and white on the edges. He has grayish-blue eyes. He wears a slightly unbuttoned school uniform with a black tie and he also wears a black web-like necklace wrapped around his neck. Personality He always has a smile and kind tone but, without confiding his heart to anyone, somewhere a sense of brutality can be felt. Without dirtying his own hands, he regards and interacts with others as a cruelhearted military Do-S. History Before he was turned into a vampire, Ruki was a human who belonged to a rich family. He used to be a spoiled little boy who was member of 'Aristocracy' and found amusement by treating other people harshly and rudely. However, as karma would have it, Ruki’s father who, while kind and generous person, wasn’t really good at managing his business/money and he became bankrupt. Ruki found out about this in the worst way possible when he woke up to find the servants ransacking the house for valuables. When he tried to stop them, they banded together to beat Ruki up for all the cruel things he did to them while telling him about the state of his family and to make matters worse, also telling him that his mother ran off with another man, leaving only a letter for him telling him that she loves him. After the beating, Ruki looked for his father in the garden only to find that his father has killed himself. Ruki ended up staying behind in his family home for some time hoping that maybe, just maybe, his mother would come back (he even wonders to himself how his mother could say she love him but leave him behind) before he gave up and ended up on the streets, getting mocked by another aristocrat, and eventually, ended up in a orphanage where he got treated like crap by both the kids and caretaker because he was a former aristocrat and he had attitude. The only kids who were decent to him were Azusa, Kou and Yuma and eventually the four of them devised a plan to escape their ‘hell’. Unfortunately, while the plan started off well, they were pursued and caught. So as punishment for trying to runaway, Ruki got branded on his back like ‘livestock/cattle’ and just as Ruki’s at the deepest pits of hopeless rage and despair at the world, Karlheinz appeared and offered them the chance to become vampires in order to take revenge on the world that, in his word, deprived him of everything. So Ruki, Yuma, Kou and Azusa became vampires and Karlheinz chose Ruki to be the ‘brains’ of the group - making sure that he was well-educated and capable of leading his ‘brothers’. When asked why Karlheinz chose to give him all this education when the others don’t really have that, he tells him that it’s Ruki’s new role and that they’re all necessary for his plan. Said plan is the Adam and Eve thing where there’d be a human girl with the heart of the demon lord’s daughter, and Eve’s blood would choose an “Adam” who will be able to obtain the power to control the world and together their descendants would change the world. Ruki really feels indebted to Karlheinz so he ended up working for him and doing what’s needed to help him fulfill that wish. Relationships Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Mukami Family Category:Male